


Shopping Trip

by decorativetrashbag



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decorativetrashbag/pseuds/decorativetrashbag
Summary: I'm throwing more tangled fluff at you and running awaySo in one of the comic book stories, Rapunzel and Eugene have this cute date but she promises to go shopping with him for a new vest. I needed an excuse for writing fluffy kisses. Happy 9 years of Tangled!!!
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Shopping Trip

Though the Most Romantic Day Ever was a success in the eyes of Eugene and Rapunzel, today they were shopping for a new vest for Eugene after the leather developed a smell of chicken and fish. Rapunzel promised she'd get him a new one and to not get distracted. All her focus today was gonna be on Eugene, and she knew he loved it. They walked hand in hand through town to the shop were Eugene had gotten his first vest, exchanging loving and playful squeezes of their hands. Raps knew she told Eugene she wouldn't get distracted, but… well it's not very often she sees Eugene without one of his leather vests. Just seeing him in the white V-neck he always wore under them with his sleeves rolled up a little past his elbow, she couldn't help but stare. Eugene glanced at her and caught her staring.  
"Whatcha lookin' at sunshine?" He asked with a grin. Rapunzel met his gaze and blushed a little.  
"Nothing! It's just a little weird to see you without a vest," she admitted.  
"Well, I can't go walking around in the other one, for obvious reasons. Plus, you told me you wouldn't get distracted, no matter how dire the situation," he teased, booping her nose as she chuckled.  
"And I haven't! Getting caught staring at you isn't being distracted. I'm simply just focused on my task," Rapunzel winked at Eugene, "which is coming with you and get you a new vest." Eugene smiled the biggest grin as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.  
"That's my girl," he praised, especially for her flirtation at him.  
"Oh! We're here!" She smiled, eyeing the sign for the store and dragging him by the wrist inside. They browsed the selection of vests, Rapunzel holding any he handed her so he could try it on.  
"Oh! I like this one!" She said, showing Eugene an all black vest just like the one he got all smelly.  
"For you Blondie, I'll try it on," Eugene smiled as he took the other two draped over Rapunzel's arm. He kissed her cheek as he made his way to a fitting room. "You'll be honest of how it looks?" Rapunzel nodded.  
"Of course Eugene," she said as he smiled and disappeared behind the curtain. Though Rapunzel loved watching Eugene model for her, the first two didn't really work for him. He came out in the all black one Rapunzel picked and she blushed a little, blinking a little at him.  
"I kinda like this one Blondie," he said, looking at it in the mirrors, adjusting it and such. Rapunzel just stared for a minute, she was so caught up in how handsome he looked in it.  
"Blondie?" Eugene sweetly called as she snapped back to reality.  
"Sorry! It looks great!" She squeaked, trying to hide her blush.  
"I could tell, you got distracted staring at me. I took your blush and silence as a yes," he teased as she playfully kicked his leg. It was agreed on the black one and Rapunzel paid for it, even if Eugene insisted she didn't have to. The shop keeper even let him wear the vest out, relying on Rapunzel as witness of purchase if he was questioned. They walked back to the castle and walked into Rapunzel's room, after Eugene snatched up a cupcake for them to share. The two sat in Rapunzel's window sill, sharing their dessert and each other's company.  
"How do you like the vest?" She asked, finishing her bite.  
"I love it Blondie," He said, looking down at it. "You really didn't have to pay for it."  
"No, you got me distracted, so I had to," she chuckled. Eugene raised his brow in curiosity as he scooted closer to her.  
"Why was I distracting you? Hm?" He teased, making her blush as she playfully shoved him.  
"You look very handsome in the vest, that's all," she said. Eugene smirked a little and put his finger under her chin to have her look up at him.  
"Oh really?" He asked with a purr in his tone, his gaze flickering between her eyes and her lips. She couldn't help but had her gaze follow suit with his eyes and lips.  
"Mhm," she nodded, looking up at him through her lashes. He leaned in and kissed Rapunzel gently, slowly letting his fingers get entangled in her hair. She kissed him back, her hands pressing on his chest gently. After a moment, Eugene pulled away, both keeping their eyes closed before their eyes fluttered open to look at eachother.  
"Wait…" She breathed, "don't pull away...not yet," she said with a faint smile. Eugene let out an airy chuckle and pulled her close, hugging her around her waist.  
"That's my girl," he said, pushing her hair behind her ears and kissing her again, furrowing his brow into the passionate kiss. She threw her arms around his neck and smiled on his lips. For getting distracted by him so much, Rapunzel believed it was a pretty successful shopping trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my stuff! 9 years of Tangled is wild. I remember seeing the trailers and the movie in theaters. Catch me on tumblr @decorative-trashbag!


End file.
